Un-Expected Resolution
by MadiD
Summary: This takes place after the mid-season finale. As the title says its an 'Un-Expected Resolution'. Who is this girl? And more importantly how does she plan on saving them? (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries)First story a series
1. Prologue

_This first chapter takes place after the season 3 finale. It's a prologue to the rest of the story. Hope you like it!_

_I obviously don't own Warehouse 13 or the characters._

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Sykes was dead. The bomb was disabled. Leaving everyone relieved.

Pete turned to Myka who was now smiling, then to Artie who looked strangely confused. Then finally to HG. He wanted so much to be angry with her right now for...everything. But she helped them save the day, and Myka's life. So, he decided that was worth something. Walking over, he hugged her."Thank you" he whispered, it took a moment before she decided to hug him back lightly, "anytime" she breathed. Pete pulled away with a smile Helana looked past him for a moment catching Myka's gaze. She smiled, and Myka ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Artie didn't notice, he was too deep it thought. The astrolabe- the bomb- this evil, his mind was running rapid. It was good nobody was paying attention him ether. He wouldn't have a response for anything they said to him which meant they'd be suspicious and he wasn't prepared for that ether. Reluctantly, the Agent and former-Agent separated enough to look each others tear-filled eyes. "Thank you" Myka whispered. Helena feeling bold hugged her again "no -thank **you**". Myka leaned back after a moment confused,"Do you smell that?". "Apples"Helena responded with a smile of relief.

They were all back in Artie's office chatting. Claudia sat in the corner no-doubt researching something on the metronome. Strangely Artie,HG and Myka were talking and Pete sat joking around with Lenna but it was of course interrupted by Mrs. Fredric. It wasn't a surprise really. I mean when have they ever had time to just sit and talk, in the warehouse, without getting interrupted.

"Agent wells someone will be here in the morning to pick you up" Mrs. Fredric said .

"What!" Myka yelled stepping in front of HG protectively.

"Myka- it's ok" Helena said touching her shoulder lightly, Myka looked At HG then back towards Mrs. Fredric.

"You can't send her ba-" Myka began but of course the lady was gone. Nobody said anything, they just looked at wanted her back there, but nobody had the courage to speak.

It was starting to get awkward, but thankfully Lenna broke the silence "Why don't we all head to the B&B for the night". Everyone except Artie mumbled their agreements and went through the door. "Get some sleep" the innkeeper whispered hugging him. He nodded and turing to his computer. As soon as the door shut he sighted laying his head down "Agent Neilson" came a voice this time, Mr. Kosan. Artie was unsure of a lot of things at this moment but one thing he knew was HG Wells wasn't going to be punished any longer. He was going to do everything he could to make sure of it. Even If that meant struggling through a conversation with a woman who made u feel like she knew your darkest secrets with one stare. And a man who could have u fired in a heartbeat for what your suggesting.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Mrs. Fredric prided herself on never being found or seen, or looked for that matter. So you could imagine her surprise when a young girl appeared in her 'office'."I'm here about the matter of Agent Neilson" the girl said with British accent."And how did you get in here" Mrs. Fredric asked. She was on the outside- Unfazed and continued writing."Teleportation" was the girls reply taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Please elaborate" Mrs. Fredric replied looking up, expecting her to say something like Reticus Compass what the girl said was far from that.

"Reticus had great deal to learn"

Mrs. Fredric didn't respond but her face stayed in its emotionless expression.

"You were saying about Agent Neilson."

"You have no reason to trust me -yet...after all I'm only 13, but here is my file"

She handed it to Mrs. Fredric. Reading it the Caretaker smiled (which you know is rare).

"It's nice to finally meet u in person."

"And you...I assume u understand the procedure"

"I understand" she nodded "but I would like all the information I'm allowed"

"Of course" the girl said replied leaning back "6 months from now a extremely powerful weapon will be activated. If all goes well the effects will be defused immediately upon usage. By doing so the weapon will also be destroyed...The warehouse has unsuccessfully been trying to eliminate this weapon for hundreds of years" the girl explained. "that's all I can say"

Mrs. Fredric nodded in acceptance, may I ask the damage, "nothing fatal, I can say no more"

" Your file is impressive to say the least but extremely secretive" Mrs. Fredric stated " it doesn't even give your name-"

"Yes, it's not ideal but necessary. Details are reveled only when the time line allows it"

"I understand... I'll make the arrangements".

"Thank you" the girl said relaxing a little, it was oblivious the girl didn't like acting in business mode. Mrs. Fredric replied a "Your welcome". The girl nodded, Pulling a small metal box out of her pocket. "It's been an honor", and with a wide smile she pressed the button on the box and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Later that night on at the B&B everyone retired to their rooms. Since HG would only be there one night Lenna had her room with Myka. "I get why you did it" Myka whispered, she was on the bed reading next to Helena who was doing the same. "Did What" "the Miondan trident thing..." "O yes" Helena replied bookmarking her page. "Not that I want to talk about it I just thought u should know I get it - and I forgive u " Helena didn't reply just turned to face Myka. Myka put her book down and looked at Helena.

"Tell me about her" Myka said quietly "I mean only if u want to I don't wa-"

"It's fine Myka" Helena replied quickly laying down slightly " Its been awhile since i felt comfortable talking about her with someone" taking a deep breath."Christina was...extremely charming- and as equally strong willed."

"Sounds like someone else I know" Myka said with a laugh Helena laughed with her."Yes, you would like her...she would sit at a little desk in my workshop and read or tinker with pieces of machinery she found. At the end of the day she would give me whatever she had built then she would smile her bright-sweet smile when I'd put it on her shelf with all her other inventions"

"A little inventor"

"Most defiantly- she loved new things, but she loved creating new things more. Weather it was drawing or sewing but inventing-especially"

Myka smiled "She sounds wonderful"

"She was." Helena whispered letting a tear finally fall.

Myka pulled her into a hug.

Helena cried into her shoulder. Myka couldn't imagine the pain of loosing a child. Shed lost Sam, but that diff much different. After awhile once the tears were gone, Myka spoke. "You want me to get you some tea" "Yes please" Helena replied going under the covers. "Ok ill be right back". Myka headed downstairs, and began To boil the water.

"Hey" Myka, knowing it was Pete, didn't have to look. "Cant sleep" she asked.

"Ya" getting some courage, he spoke again. "Hey I want u to know I dont think they should make HG go back to...after the whole thing with Sykes- not that I'm still angry with her." he sighed "I meant-"

"Thank you"Myka said lightly, turning to him,she smiled. "That really means a lot" It was silent for a moment,but a good- understanding silent. "night" Pete nodded heading back. She whispered, a good night and went back to the tea. When she got back Helena was already asleep, so she set the tea on the table and went to bed. Not having the heart to wake her.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

"Agent Neilson!" The girl stated, waking him up. He'd fallen asleep at his desk again "what- how'd u get in here-who are u" He thought back to when Claudia was kidnapping him- he reacted in the same way. Feeling the button gone he internally sighed "_Not again" _he thought_ "What I do to this one"._

" I'm here about your recent 'trip'" "trip-" the girl looked him in the eye.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"You have played with time Agent Neilson and the consequences are not pleasant"

"How-" he started, but she shot him another, oddly familiar, look.

"You have no idea- if I hadn't-"

"I'm very aware of the alternate time line and I assure I personally would have lost a great deal more than the warehouse if it were to become reality so don't believe for a moment I don't understand",she cut him of forcefully.

Artie let the words sink in for a moment, but they just confused him more. "Who are u- how do u know about that- and the Warehouse" Artie yelled standing up "and why is my security not working"

The girl smiled "I'm a Warehouse agent so no need for security", she knew she was enjoying this way too much.

"That's ridiculous your a child...and I know all the agents I'm their boss!"

"Not a warehouse 13 agent -another time, another Warehouse- but that is not at this point relevant, I've come to warn you and I have so" she took a deep breath and smiled "Good bye and good luck".

She pulled out her device "We will meet again" and with that she was gone . Leaving Artie wide eyed as he sat back in his chair.

_Great! First the _vision-_ Now imaginary children. Please let the evil be illusions. _But he knew he wasn't that lucky. The Evil was so much worse.

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

_**Please, please,please Review And suggest!:)**_


	2. The Cure

_Chapter 2!_

_This one begins where mid-season finale left off.(:_

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Claudia mumbled into Artie "It's ok...it's ok" he sighed back, trying to catch his breath._ I killed him_ Claudia thought, _I killed Artie_. Pete was on the floor, the flower now gone - disintegrated in his hands. The plague going into every living thing on half the planet, including his team. "Mykes-" he whispered going limp. Everyone felt the effects and began to go week at the knees.

Myka struggling, to keep her eyes open responded meekly, "Guys we-".

"We what...what do we do" Claudia yelled finding her voice.

Claudia stumbled up, looking at the faces of her family, all of complete lack of hope.

"Artie is dead- Lenna is dead- we will be dead in like a day, along with like half the earth- so... what- tell me **what do we do**".

"Claud-" Steve said stepping towards her.

"We need to get to the warehouse" Myka declared, pulling Pete up "we'll figure it out-".

"Really and how do you know that... I think its been proven that we don't always figure it out" Claudia said firmly, daring one of them to speak.

No one had anything to say to that. They may not remember what happened, but it was still a reality they had to live with everyday.

"We got out of losing the Warehouse- Mrs. Fredric- HG but for what, n-"

"Don't say that" Myka snapped, _Shes still alive_ assured herself _Helena is still alive_. They'd avoid the subject of HG around Myka for weeks, but of course everything comes out now. With them all diseased and at the lowest point they've ever been.

Claudia went on repeating herself " We lost Artie Lenna and half the world and now were all about to die... so tell me how is the alternative better!" Myka couldn't find any words.

"We are still alive" Pete cut in, looking at Steve "we can still get out of this".

Claudia was about to respond when they heard someone running up the stairs. It was the same girl who had met with Mrs. Fredric and Artie. Her brown almost black hair framing her face. Her deep brown eyes intent on whatever goal she had set.

"I do beg your pardon I seem to be running a few minutes late", looking at the tension on all their faces, she knew they'd been arguing, and she spoke again. " That must have been an ... unpleasant conversation to say the least".

"Who are u-" they all yelled in unison.

"That is of no relevance. Now if you will all kindly take a few steps ba-"

"I'm sorry but you can't be hear right now", Myka declared professionally, stepping forward thinking she may be some tourist, ignoring the words the girl just said.

"None of us are meant to be here Agent Bering, yet here we are".

"What do you mean"Pete asked ignoring Mykas glare.

"Pete" she warned.

"Mykes I've got a good vibe about her and we don't have any other ideas". He explained his actions then, turned to the girl and smiled. "Ok first a couple questions, One - what do you mean we aren't supposed to be here. Two- what are you going todo. Three- why aren't u sick and sweating like crazy. And Four- Who are you "

The girl smiled "Thank you Agent Lattimer this may go smoother than I predicted" she paused, thinking back to the questions. " First, you of course know by now that Agent Neilson decied to toy with time-" she looked down at Artie's body.

" He did what he had to, you have no idea-!" Claudia began shouting, but was cut off.

"Agent Donavan, I did not come here to argue with nor accuse anyone...what Agent Neilson did was honorable and I am not condescending it, so if you please- let's move on"

Claudia didn't respond, and no one said anything.

"Second I'm going to cure you. Third I wasn't here when the English Sweating Sickness was released and unfortunately the answer to your fourth question is classified."

Everyone's eyes went wide, and immediately more questions came flying at the girl.

"What do u mean-".

"Classified?."

" How-".

"Listen please this must be done now, so if u will!" She yelled her accent thickening gesturing to the floor.

"Great a mini-Myka" Pete mumbled stepping backwards with everyone else.

"We looked there is no cure" Steve said confused.

"Not yet" the girl said pulling out a purple orchid."There will be in a few hundred years, but by then the disease would have already taken full effect." She don't look up as she explained. "This wasn't supposed to happen yet, but your Agent Neilson decided to speed things up a bit." Tossing it lightly it landed on the floor disintegrating as the other orchid did before it. Everyone minus the girl took a deep breath as the cure traveled into them.

"Now to Agent Neilson and Miss Lenna."

"Can you bring them back" Claudia asked suddenly hopeful.

The girl didn't respond as she pulled the small device out of her pocket." Grad ahold to the person next to you... including Mr. Neilson."

"what is that-" Myka began but was cut off.

"Really Mykes she just cured an un-curable disease and now your going to question her"

Pete whispered to her

She turned to respond but was cut off again.

"Its perfectly natural Agent Lattimer I assure you- after all Im child, and I have given you no reason to trust me-but if u want to save them, this is the only safe way".

Myka reluctantly grabbed this kid's hand.

Smiling the girl pressed a button on her device and in the blink of an eye they were in the warehouse.

"No freaking way!" Claudia yelled,"Teleportion- kid were gunna talk about this".

"Later" Steve said.

"Let's go get Miss. Lenna" the girl said about to press the button again, but nobody grabbed her hand. "Unless you wish her to remain dead."

Claudia grabbed her hand quickly and they were gone and back in minutes, teleporting so that Lenna was on the couch.

Claudia wiped a tear from her face as she went back to her original position next to Steve.

"Ok now I need some real answers" Myka said sternly turning to the girl "how do you plan to get them back" she asked. As the realization set in, of the fact that her head was so clouded with emotion the she literally just let this random girl assume the role of leader.

"We'll it involves an artifact of sorts-"

"Artifacts have downsides" Steve said stepping closer "especially resurrection artifacts" looking at Claudia .

"I assure you the downsides have been accounted for and will have no impact on the situation."the girl informed "now to retrieve it".

"You don't have it!" Pete yelled in disbelief.

"We'll I know where it is of course" She responded crossing her arms.

"Where?" Claudia asked solemnly.

"Agent Bering... any ideas where HG Wells is hiding?"

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Everyone stared at the girl, knowing now this kid knew everything they knew and more.

"Mrs. Fredric told her to disappear" Myka said quickly "and to not make contact with any of us".

"Yes, but you know where she would go after given those instructions" the girl said her voice going an octave higher, smiling a knowing grin.

"She'd probably go the last place everyone would expect"

"That being"

" A school in South Dakota?" Myka said after a moment knowing HG would stay close and go the last place someone, especially Artie, would think to go. But Myka knew her too well.

" Duncan high school in Argyle to be precise."

Everyone's eyes went wide, thinking the same thing

"If HG really, like with her whole being, doesn't want to be found she won't be- so how did you?" Claudia asked.

"Might I suggest u go there", it wasn't an explanation.

"You aren't going" Steve asked, suspiciously.

"If anyone was to go you, know it should be agent Bering"

"And the Petester!" Pete shouted heroically.

The girl glared at him," yes and Mr. Lattimer".

Myka stared at her in confusion, the girl was so familiar, sadly her head was too clouded. But the way she looked and talked it was...

"Is there a problem agent Bering" the girl asked gently, anyone who knew her would have known that tone was fear. S_he can't recognize me...yet_

"Its just...No-umm...-what's the artifact" Myka asked shaking her head.

The girl was silent and looked at the floor for a moment before taking a deep breath and with a sigh and 4 strange glances apon her she spoke again.

"Her locket"

* * *

**Please review and tell me any of your suggestions!:)**


	3. Getting Her Here

"That's impossible she would have used it or at least known-"

"She doesn't know" the girl cut in.

"How do you know, she doesn't?" Steve asked.

"If she knew she would have used it" the girl said sitting down.

Myka now sat on the arm rest of the chair Pete was in. Claudia on the floor leaning against Steve's seat.

"And how do we know she **hasn't**" Pete asked.

"We'll her daughter would be here", Claudia reasoned.

"So she doesn't know...", Steve said unsure.

"She doesn't know!" The girl said again. "Besides if she tried the downside - its worse than death...she wouldn't be here..."

"I thought you said the downside wouldn't affect us" Myka said

"And now it's worse than death!" Claudia yelled.

"I'm the exception" the girl mumbled.

"What - how?" Pete asked.

"That's classified now- I suggest you go get the locket...I'm coming " everyone looked confused at each other she clearly wasent talking to them anymore. When they turned back to the girl, Mrs. Fredric was behind her.

"Creepy.."

"O my gosh" Myka whispered "did she-"

"How did she know-"

"**She's** right here", The girl said, standing.

"Agent Bering. Agent Lattimer go to Argyle" Mrs. Fredric demanded, "Now".

"Yes ma'am" Pete said quickly standing and Myka reluctantly followed him out the door.

" Agent Jinks will you and Miss Donavan please return to the Bed and Breakfast, we'll have Lenna and Artie there in a few minutes"

"Yes ma'am". Steve whispered standing.

She nodded gesturing for the girl to follow her. Claudia watched them leave but not without noticing the weapon sticking out of the girls pocket. It looked...- it wasn't a gun or a tesla..._I'll ask her later _Claudia decied, following Steve down the umbilicus.

Mrs. Fredric and the girl walked down the aisle in silence for a moment. Untill one of them stopped to speak.

"It's time I told you everything." the girl decided.

Mrs. Fredric glanced at her with a nod, as she began her story.

* * *

"She didn't even give us fake name" Pete complained, flashing his badge at the lady in the front office.

"Looks like we're looking through doors again" Myka sighed. "I'll take upstairs you take down."

Glancing through the windows Myka made her way down the hall. Finally she came to a door and peeked in to see Helena teaching a class. She smiled, but wished the circumstances for seeing her were a more convenient. She looked at the name on the side of the door. 'Miss. Helen Smith' _how simple_ Myka mused . "Pete - found her room 205" she radioed. Hearing Pete reply a "Got it" she opened the door.

"Miss. Smith?" Helena and every student turned their heads towards her."I'm sorry but were going to have to cut your class short".

Myka glanced at the students, giving them a smile before looking back over and HG who was wide eyed.

"Yes, Of course...Class dismissed"

Some of the students let out a "ya!", but HG shot them a glare and they went silent. Myka stepped back as the students left. As soon as the last one was out she walked in.

"How did you find me!"

"It's nice to see you too" Myka said with a smile.

"I was untraceable!" HG declared.

"You did say I know you better than any one else" Myka replied with a laugh.

"Myka-" HG warned stepping forward.

"Ok-...someone did help us".

"And who would that be" she asked, crossing her arms.

Myka nervously ignored the questioned and looked around. "Never thought I'd see the great H.G. Wells - body and mind - teaching teenagers." HG wasen't dressed like Emily lake but like herself, locket and all.

"You didn't answer my question" HG said calmly.

"I don't know." Myka shrugged, turning to look her in the eyes. "Her name is 'classified' ".

"Ah, I see...-so why did you need to find me"

Myka told her about Artie and Lenna, the plague, the girl-everything. Helena's somber face didn't change throughout the entire speech.

"And one more thing..."

"There's more" she manged. Running her hand through her hair before she began clutching her locket.

"Yes...the girl she said...", Myka paused taking a deep breath before quickly stating. "She said your locket is a artifact and that she needs to use it to bring back Artie and Lenna."

"... That's absurd " Helena finally responded with a laugh.

"She hasn't been wrong yet and Mrs Fredric told us to bring you **and** your locket back to the warehouse or B&B which ever one...Claudia said she'd call and tell us"

"Myka, my locket is not an artifact and I'm not going to hand over the one thing I have left of...-" her face fell as she paused. " Just because a child insists it is.

"It's not an artifact."she ended firmly.

"Helena..-"

Pete stood next to the door listening, there's no way HG was going to let them use her locket. Gaining some courage, he opened the door quickly and raised his tesla. All he saw was HG's look of shock before...

"Pe-!" Myka began to yell but he had already fired. She reached out her catching Helena.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"She-"

"Pete! You teslaed her!"

"...Now were even" he said weakly.

"Right and what if someone sees her passed out on the floor with a government official holding a weapon over her ", Myka asked shifting her weight to keep HG from falling. "She's one of their teachers!".

"Oops"

"Pete!... She's going to kill you- you realize that don't you?"

"Myka, we have to get back now! Do you know how long this would have taken - this way is shorter now lets get her to the car."

"How Pete! We can't carry her out!"

"Why not?"

"Pete!"

"Alright alright... Not one of my best ideas"

"Ya think!" She snapped shifting again and sighing. "How high was it set?"

"Uhhh..."

"Gun" she stated holding out her hand now propping Helena up with the other.

"Just lay her down" Pete said siting on top on a desk.

Myka hesitated before letting HG rest on the floor. Looking at the gun she groaned.

"The highest setting...really"

"Second highest", Pete announced pointing to the tesla, before adding "I didn't want to kill her..."

"Ok" she sighed pulling out the Farnsworth. "I'll call Claudia."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Don't worry Agent Donavan this will prove successful, I promise."

Claudia sighed letting go of Artie's hand. He was slumped in a chair with Lenna laid out on the couch next to him.

Claudia felt like this had happened before those words spoken like that, it was so familiar but... different.

"So who are you really...are you like regent in training or something - I didn't think they started so young - and what kind of gun are you carrying you really shouldn't be walking around with a weapon like that."

"Do I make you nervous?" the girl asked with a laugh.

"Course not your just- and I'm-" _Ok now this is getting creepy_ Claudia thought feeling serious deja-vù.

"Nervous" she stated again sitting down.

Claudia didn't respond.

"To answer your questions no I'm not a regent in training, as you put it. I am, in fact, a warehouse agent" this caught Claudia off guard.

"What!" She half screeched, " a warehouse agent but your a kid and - and you can't be an agent-"

The girl sighed, "Another time- another warehouse"

"Holy snap!" Claudia screamed "your so from the future the gun, the teleporter, how you know like everything"

"Agent Donavan" she said, "I am, undoubtably, **not** from the future."

"But you are from another time...you must of used the temporal transfer engine..." she said to her self, looking at the girl with wide eyes."HGs gunna die when she finds ou-"

The girl snapped up, "She's going to what!"

But Claudia wasent paying attention " You used her machine- is that why your a kid... O my gosh your an adult in a kids body- like Pete but opposite this is-"

"Agent Donavan!" The girl shouted " please, quiet down...your giving me a head ache". Sitting down, she laid back.

"Your so an old lady - the way you talk-"

"I'm just not used to so much shouting... And I'm only 13 years old" the girl stated pulling up her sleeve revealing a strand of numbers. "Years, months, days, hours, minutes" she said pointing army he digits.

"You tattooed your age on your arm?" Claudia asked surprised.

"I beg your pardon- no this is...a downside or an upside... I suppose it's dependent upon how-" she sighed in response, but Claudia cut it off.

"Like An artifact...so you were wammyed!".

The girl gave her a confused look.

"Like affected" Claudia explained.

"I suppose you may say that"

"And your gun thingy?" she asked.

The girl held it out for Claudia ."Tesla/Grappler/Gun"

"Grappler?" Claudia asked, grabbing it from her. "Oh my gosh... how the heck did you do this, I couldn't even get the grappler into a smaller model."

"I-"

Just then the Farnsworth started ringing cutting of the girl.

"Hey, Claude...we have a problem"

"What?"

"Pete teslaed HG"

"I beg your pardon!" The girl exclaimed walking up behind Claudia, "Is she alright!" she demanded, ignoring Claudia's confused look.

"Ya...I caught her before she hit the floor"

The girl let about a sigh, as she began examining the Farnsworth further, "What is this device?" The girl asked before Myka spoke again.

Claudia stared at her, "You've never seen a Farnsworth...I thought you said you were agent".

"I am - these haven't been invented yet"

"So your from the past!"

"Guys!" Myka yelled "she is going to be out for 30 min ok and we're in the middle of her classroom which is In the middle of a high school, full of students".

"I'll be there in a moment". The girl said not giving Claudia time to respond before pulling out her box.

* * *

"Hello" she said walking towards the agents, her gaze wandering around the classroom.

"Let me guess grab on to the person next to you" Pete stated grabbing Myka's arm.

"Yes" the girl replied simply, seeing that they all were connected she pressed the button.

As soon as they were back Claudia glanced over at Pete before settling her eyes on Myka.

"So how did it go **before**...Pete?"

Nobody notice the girl as she silently walk backwards towards the kitchen all there attention focused elsewhere.

"Well...She said her locket wasn't an artifact and that she wasn't just going to hand it over to a child" she sighed sitting down.

"But-"

"Hey where is the kid? " Pete asked.

"She was right here-" Claudia began "she must be in the bathroom". Myka and Pete nodded, trying to keep from looking at Artie and Lenna.

"Mykes - I'm hungry"

"Really?" Myka asked sarcastically.

"Can you get me some food".

Myka stood up, "Fine" she said, needing to get her mind off...everything.

"Yes!" She heard Pete shout.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen hearing breathing. Myka knew whoever it was they had been crying.

Looking around the corner she saw to the girl slumped against the wall, absentmindedly running her hand, through her hair. Myka took note of the gesture, finally realizing where she'd seen the girl before...

"Agent Bering?"

"What...O sorry...I was just-" stumbling out of her train of thought.

"No please...I should be the one apologizing..."

"For what?"

"For leaving the sitting room so abruptly - it was rude of me" the girl sighed leaning back against the wall.

" I thought I could do it...but I can't face- I can't"

Myka didn't respond, mainly because she had no idea what the girl was talking about.

"I came here to resurrect Agent Neilson and Miss Lenna and cure the disease I didnt think I would have to...the thought didnt even cross my mind - I...I didn't realize how much it meant to her" she let a sob. Quickly composing herself, standing up, she kept her head down .

"What's going on" Myka asked tentivly, stepping closer.

"I-...I caused her so much pain and grief all those years I decided to - It was the rules -but I could have...have ended her suffering - unfortunately I- and now..."

"Who" Myka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Thats-" the girl whispered.

"No - don't say classified" Myka said sternly "tell me - who are you...at least tell me your name".

The girl composed her self again and pulled her head up. Finally looking strait in the older agents eyes, Myka knew the response before the girl spoke in a clear steady voice,

"Christina...Christina Wells."


	4. Reunions

_Chapter 4_

_Sorry it took so long! Hope y'all enjoy it!_

* * *

Helena slowly opened her eyes, waking up to hear voices. Looking around she realized she was in the B&B, Claudia was sitting with Lenna and Artie, Pete was standing next to them. She stood up, her memories coming back .

"Peter Lattimer!" She yelled.

"HG! Your awake good..." He said beginning to cower."Listen, listen, I'm sorry ok but we needed to get you here"

HG didn't stop walking closer to the other agent who was now backed up in the corner. Something else caught Pete's eye as he glanced towards Claudia for help.

"Mykes!".

"Helena could I talk with you for a second. " Myka asked completely ignoring Pete situation.

"Darling, this is hardly the time-" she muttered her eyes like daggers not leaving Pete.

"Now" Myka cut in lightly grabbing her arm.

"This is far from over Mr. Lattimer" Helena said reluctantly following Myka towards the hall.

"We need to talk" she whispered.

"Yes darling, you mentioned that-" Helena replied with a smirk, all anger from the tesla incident faded for now.

"No I mean... never mind just go in the kitchen."

"Why" HG asked suspiciously. Her gaze wandering to the door.

"Helena, look at me-".

She turned to meet Myka's eyes.

"Myka, I doubt anything in that kitchen will rattle me more than I already am"

"Helena.." Myka warned "will you please just listen."

Helena turned back to the other woman speaking softly, "Myka, what is it?"

"It's something...someone you care a lot about but they are afraid you'll be angry with them"

"Will I be, what did they do... Myka is it that girl because I already told you my locket is not-"

"Yes its her but...the point is she's kinda afraid to see you "

"As she should be." Helena stated, "This ridiculous how can I be angry with her if you won't tell me what she did, other than spreading lies".

"Well she blames herself for..." Myka hesitated before quickly saying "she thinks she caused all your pain and grief" .

"Myka..."Helena replyed, "who is she".

" You have to know you don't blame her but, she wouldn't listen so I said Id come talk to you first."

"Who" Helena said again forcefully.

"...Christina"

Helena shook her head. "Myka this is not funny..."

"It's not a joke-"

"How dare you - you of all people" HG yelled stepping backwards, trying not to let the tears fall.

"No Helena I'm serious."

Helena kept shaking her head.

"Hel-" Myka started, reaching for her but HG grabbed her hand. Myka flashed back to Yosemite - now she was scared.

"Agent Bering we are going to do what ever must done here then things will go back how they were and we will never speak of this again... understood"

"But-"

"No - never again" Helena said forcefully letting go of Myka "I'll let the girl use my locket if only to prove this is foolishness." And with that she turned to walk back into the living room.

Christina opened the kitchen door and walked towards Myka who was now frozen.

"That went well."

"Yes thanks for all your help " Myka replayed sarcastically, "lets just go help Artie and Lenna...then she'll see you and- and-"

"I understand Miss. Bering" Christina said turning to follow Myka. "And Miss. Bering...

"Thank you"

The older agent smiled reassuringly, "You can call me Myka"

"Myka.." Christina whispered grinning, as they walked towards the others.

* * *

"Here's the locket" Claudia said, Helena had here head turned away.

"Thank you Agent Donavan" Christina whispered. Glancing towards her mother, seeing she hadn't heard her speak.

Claudia nodded and Christina knelt down next down next to Lenna. "I thought it best to do first, I imagine it will be difficult explaining this situation to Agent Neilson".

Helena's eyes widened hearing the voice she turned around quickly. Staring at the girl for a moment she looked like-...but she was older. Christina gaze met her mothers and that's all it took,"Christina..." she whispered stepping towards her.

"She told you her name! Unfair!", Pete complained Myka hit his arm effectively shushing him.

Helena ran over to her daughter kissing her head before pulling her into a hug. Christina returned the hug just as fiercely "I'm so sorry" she mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

Helena was confused for a moment before remembering what Myka said. "No love it wasn't your fault", Christina nodded burying her face deeper into her mothers arms.

"Ok what's going on," Steve asked.

"Is that Christina - Christina...as in HGs... Now It makes so much sense! " Claudia said.

"H.G. Wells had - has a daughter?" Steve asked

"But I thought she was ya know..." Claudia whispered to Myka who shrugged her shoulders.

"No wonder she's so cute" Pete sighed.

"Ewwww dude" Claudia said quickly.

"No like kid cute - not like that... geesh Claud."

"Ok moving on" Steve stated.

"Thank you" Myka sighed.

"I'll explain everything to you, but right now I need to attend to Miss Lenna and Agent Neilson back" Christina said pulling back slightly.

Helena nodded standing up, wiping the tears of her face.

"Hold on a moment...If my locket is an artifact- an artifact with the ability to bring people back from the beyond the grave...what's the downside "

"It's not important-" she began.

"Christina" Helena said sternly.

" It transports the user to a random place in time..."

Helena shook her head "No, your not...- no "

"How is **that** worse than death" Pete asked.

"Pete imagine having to live the rest of your life in 1962" Myka said.

"To be forced to live in an any time other than your own..." Christina said quietly.

"Your not using it" Helena snapped.

"Mother it alright I-".

"No I will not allow-".

"Mother...I'm an HA" Christina cut in.

"A what-" Myka asked.

"A human artifact" Helena whispered.

"Why do they even bother with a manual if nothing important is in it" Claudia asked.

"Because HA's are just as dangerous as the Bronze sector, if they were to be manipulated in the wrong way..." Helena said.

"So an HA is a human / artifact...AWESOME!" Pete yelled poking Christina "What do you do?".

"Agent Lattimer" Helena warned.

Pete pulled his arm away fast screeching "Sorry".

"Is that why you have that thing on your arm" Claudia asked.

"What thing?" Helena asked, Christina pulled up her sleeve.

"It's a side affect -something to keep track of my age when I travel"

"HG Wells daughter is a time traveler...that's hilarious" Steve stated, finally saying something.

"She's a what!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"I apologize Agent Jinks , but I don't understand how that's amusing - but yes its correct" Christina said.

"That's how you knew Artie used the astrolabe" Claudia whispered.

"Yes...I know whenever someone messes with time, the pocket watch for instance though, that has a different effect I don't have to interfere."

"If you knew he was going to go evil, why didn't you tell us before or stop him" Pete said angrily.

"First Agent Lattimer I don't have to report to any of you, your are not my superior...well except Mother." Christina began calmly, "and second it was best I let the situation play its course".

"How - how is this better! Lenna and Artie would still be alive this was all for nothing you could have stopped it!"

"I'm not fond of the rules of time either Agent Donavan but now the orchid is gone this is the the better situation ...would you rather him have not used it!" She shouted back.

Everyone went silent " Would you rather me have stopped him... I'm sorry but the idea of the warehouse being destroy along with my Mother... it wasn't the most ideal situation to say the least ."

Helena flinched but didn't speak, no one did.

"Now" she said kneeling down "back to the task at hand ".

And with that she place the locket around her neck and grabbed Lenna's hand. Closing her eyes, she disappeared. Lenna's head shot up as she took a deep breath.

Claudia ran to give her a hug "Lenna!" Pete hug her next, then Myka.

"What happened" she asked, sitting up "Helena?".

Christina re-appeared, without a word she moved to Artie.

"Who's she" Lenna asked, as the girl disappeared.

"Christina" Claudia said.

"Ah...That makes sense" Lenna said, standing up.

"What do mean?"Myka asked.

"HGs aura" Lenna stated.

"What's going on!" Artie shouted from behind the group.

"Artie your awake" Claudia yelled running over.

"Yes now fill me in!" Steve, Claudia, and Pete began to explaining and oddly Myka was quite.

"I'll make lemonade" Lenna said.

"No you just came back from the dead you need to rest!" Claudia shouted stopping her.

Pete just smiled and asked with hope "Cookies too?"

"Yes, Pete cookies too" she said, walking past Claudia.

Helena watched but turned away noticing Myka.

"Myka" she said walking up to her.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for yelling at you" Helena whispered sincerely.

"It's fine... I get it"

"No truly I am I should have known you would never do that...I shouldn't have reacted the way I did"

"Your forgiven" Myka said with a reassuring smile, she was surprised Helena didn't usually apologize.

Helena grinned "Good!".

"You!" Artie shouted.

Helena and Myka looked over to see Christina. Helena ran over to her as Myka sighed "Here we go."

"Cool it grumpy" Claudia warned "She just saved your life",

"You were in my office" he shouted.

"Arthur" Mrs. Fredric said.

"Wha- Mrs. Fredric you know about this" he stuttered, Mrs Fredric gave him a glare and he went quite.

"Miss. Wells" she said looking at Christina. "I would like a word with Mr. Caturanga"

"Caturanga?" HG asked looking down at her daughter.

"Of course,... would it be alright if Mother came" she asked hesitantly.

"That's your call", Mrs. Fredric replied.

Christina smiled grading her mothers hand and Mrs. Fredric's. "Is there a specific time you would like to return" she asked. " Wolly prefers it to be the amount of time we were gone but I can make it a couple seconds..."

"Ether will be fine"

"Very well" and with that Christina took a deep breath and closed her eyes and they were gone. Leaving a room full of shocked expressions.

"What just happened!" Claudia yelled.

"Did they go back in time", Pete said waving his hand through the area the were.

"Pete they aren't invisible", Myka said sitting down.

"You don't know that- that girl is an artifact"

"An artifact!" Artie yelled.

"Ya dude she's a time traveling artifact!",Claudia declared, happily.

"An HA" Steve clarified.

"That's a just a myth"

"Really " Claudia asked in disbelief, "you just came back from the dead and you think thats a myth."

"How is she an agent" Myka asked looking at Artie.

" If what you say is true they aren't going to snag her, bag her, and tag her -no no no the regents would ether knock her out and bronze her or kill her."

"What!" They yelled together

"Unless!" Artie shouted in his own little world, "she could control it and the downside wasn't to bad, then they'd make sure she wasn't evil, tell her what she was and leave her alone." He paused "But the daughter of a, I hate to say, wonderful, literal genius agent- don't tell her I said that by the way - any way her daughter if she had the skills and mind then maybe on a rare chance they'd make her one... but still I can never see them making a CHILD an agent".

"So that gave us almost nothing except you admitting HG is a genius agent," Claudia concluded with smirk, receiving a grumble from Artie.

* * *

_Review and suggest please!:)_


	5. Moving

_Chapter 5 _

_Sorry it's kind of a slow chapter_

_In this story Christina was born in 1883 and 'died' in 1891. Helena was bronzed in 1993_.

* * *

Before any of them could blink they were in Warehouse...Warehouse 12.

"Caturanga is head of all the agents Mrs. Fredric, he should be in here..." Christina began walking towards a desk. "No matter I'm sure you can find him down in his hideout- 12 aisles down and 2 rows to the left."

"Thank you"

Helena didn't speak, as she looked around the room.

"Christina..." she whispered. "What year is it?"

"1896"

Helena ran her fingers over everything, proving to herself it was real. "So...you obviously know about the warehouse"

"Yes..."

"Christina!" Yelled a voice and HG froze hearing it."Wallis said you were ba-!" William Woollcott announced, running in. He stopped immediately seeing who was in the room.

"Christina...Did you-..." He whispered to the youngest Wells , eyes staying on Helena.

"No, Wooly I haven't de-bronzed her" Christina stated walking towards him. "I brought her from the future."

"Of course..." he said unsure, but still not moving.

"Mr. Woollcott, still not a fan of the future I see" Helena stated.

He didnt respond, but gave Christina a look.

"She's not insane anymore" Christina whispered.

"So your back to normal..." Wooly asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Helena replied.

"Good"

"Well this is uncomfortable" Christina said breaking the silence heading for the door, "I'm going to write my report now if you'll l excuse me."

"What year..." Wooly stuttered out, once she was gone.

HG smiled," I was - Will be de-bronzed in 2010"

"O my"

"Indeed, unfortunately it was against the regents will"

"I see..."

"I'm sorry" Helena whispered.

" HG... I forgave you a long time ago" Woollcott said walking towards her. They were silent, one of them still in disbelief that a once broken friend was healed. The other shocked that she was standing in a place, she never expected to see again.

"Wooly?" HG said suddenly.

"Yes"

"What is Christina's exact involvement with the warehouse."

"She's an agent" he replied simply as they began to walk out of the office down the aisle, like the old...well...current days.

"Elaborate please"

"An agent of Warehouse 12?" Looking over he saw the surprise on her face.

"I too was shocked at first , I thought Caturanga had finally given in to genuine insanity."

Helena laughed, "You wouldn't be the first."

"He explained to us that she was an artifact,and that her missions would be, obliviously, different than ours-"

"Different how?"

"You of course know that when an agent retrieves an artifact theres a record of the retrieval".

"Yes" Helena replied not seeing where the explanation is going.

"Christina is responsible for the artifacts that have no record of ever being retrieved"

Helena was silent as she remembered going through the artifact manifest. Since Warehouse 1 there have been artifact retrievals that hadn't listed the agent who, as Artie would say, snagged bagged and tagged them.

"So she.." HG begins.

"Uses her ability, to travel through time, tracking down those artifacts...yes - though I have to say she has it easy knowing exactly what artifact she's looking for and what it does".

"I see how that would be less complicated...does Caturanga let her go alone?".

"I accompanied her on the first few missions, but she's very independent."

"You let her go alone! Wolly she's a child!"

"HG, I wouldn't be too surprised, Christina knows how to take care of herself."

Helena didn't reply as they continued walking.

* * *

"I knew it was just a matter of time" Caturanga announced, he was now standing before the regents with Mrs. Fredric.

"How can you be sure she is capable of this" a regent said .

"Capable of raising her own daughter?" Mrs. Fredric asked.

"HG Wells caused the death of two agents, she is a disaster." The regent stated.

"We bronzed her for a reason" another said.

"Agent Wells asked to be bronzed " Caturanga pointed out.

"Because she knew she was a danger to the warehouse, not to mention the world."

"She has been rehabilitated I assure you Warehouse 13's regents have seen to that" Mrs. Fredric said.

The Regents were silent, doubting what this woman was saying.

"Christina needs her mother" Caturanga began "despite her record and abilities you must remember, Miss Wells is only 13."

The Regents were still quite.

"She's still learning and growing... her Uncle is a wonderful guardian but he still hasn't even recovered from losing his sister."

"Your sure or her rehabilitation?"

"I trust her with my life", Mrs. Fredric said.

"Christina Wells, can also do her job wherever she is no matter what the year".Caturanga reminded them.

"Leave us to discuss".

"Of course"

* * *

Woollcott and Helena sat still talking in Caturanga's office, when they were interupted.

"Miss. Wells!"

Helena turned around quickly hearing the voice.

"Caturanga?"

HG ran over to him pulling him into a hug. Caturanga returned the hug, before leading her over to his desk.

"It's good to see you well again my dear... Now I'm here to tell you the regents have discussed-."

"The regents...What about"

"They have decided to allow Christina too come live with you".

"They've allowed-! They didn't have the right to decide in the first place"

"I agree... they, as you know, like to keep account of their agents..."

"Right - agent" Helena said, reminding herself that Christina worked for the warehouse.

"Finished!" Christina announced walking in the room holding some pieces of paper."Wooly would you mind..."

"Not at all" he said taking them and walking over to, where Helena knew they kept the reports, he placed them in a file.

"Christina" Mrs. Fredric said appearing in the room " Caturanga has just informed everyone that the regents have allowed you to go live with your mother."

"Allowed!...It wasn't their decision!"

Wooly, and Caturanga smiled hearing the words, Helena had just spoke.

"That doesn't matter any more... I suggest you pack up and tell your uncle." Mrs. Fredric said bluntly.

"Yes ma'am"

Christina held her hand out for her mother. HG confusingly took it and they were in Christina's room.

"What on earth just happened"

"Teleportation" Christina announced handing the device over to her mother, before asking hopefully " Do you like it?"

"Of course darling this is wonderful you must show me the mechanics"

"Yes ma'am" Christina said with a wide smile.

Helena looked around the room, remembering that her little girl wasn't so little anymore.

"Is everything alright" Christina asked.

"Yes... I'm just happy your alive" Helena replied pulling her into her arms. Christina smiled, she'd missed her mothers hugs.

After a minute or two they separated and began to pack Christina's things.

"I hope you don't mind... I in a way took over the basement"

The basement, aka Helena's workshop. "No darling, Im glad, I believe I'd be disappointed if you hadn't"

"O, I almost forgot!" Christina exclaimed running out the door.

"Christina?... Christina!" Helena shouted following her.

She ran down the hall down to her uncles room.

"Uncle Charles!" She yelled knocking.

Charles Wells opened the door, "Chrissy my dear, how was work." He asked pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Wonderful! I visited the 21st century". She said pulling him down the hallway. "And guess who I found?"

"Who?" He asked, not seeing Helena at the end of the hall.

"Charles, dear brother, one day your going to find yourself in a lot of trouble if you continue to ignore the things that are right In front of you" HG said walking towards him.

Charles eyes went wide "Helena?"

"Hello" she said with a grin.

He strode towards her hugging her quickly.

"I'm so glad to see you" he knew better than to ask how, "Thank goodness you have come to take this child of my hands" he sighed playfully.

"I beg your pardon" Christina said crossing her arms.

* * *

Christina and Helena had said there goodbyes to Charles and Woollcott, and were now standing with Mrs. Fredric and Caturanga.

"We will be arriving 5 hours after we left" Christina informed, closing her eyes. When she did they were in Lenna's staring at a now eager Claudia .

"Guys they're back!" She yelled.

"Who's he" Pete asked walking in, half a donut in his hand.

"Hello" Caturanga said, happily.

"Peter, this is Caturanga" Mrs. Fredric said" Caturanga this Peter Lattimer, an agent of Warehouse 13"

"Dude your the guy who invented that death lock!"

"Mr. Lattimer!" Christina said quickly, cutting of Caturanga from questioning the statement. Christina grabbed his wrist leading him away from the group.

"He hasn't been approached by the regents to do that task yet" she whispered, sounding almost nervous.

"So.. he will be" Pete said.

"Please don't mention anything about the past other than what Mother may have told you...alright?"

"Fine... Fine" he said raising his arms "and don't call me Mr. Lattimer ok it makes me sound like...old."

"Yes **Pete**" she said rolling her eyes.

They rejoined the others, well...minus Mrs. Fredric who had disappeared. Myka hearing voices, went downstairs followed by Steve.

"Hey Mykes guess who this guy is." Pete said pointing to Caturanga.

"Who?" She asked.

"HGs old teach"

"The one who created the-"

"Don't say it" Christina cut in.

"Ok..." Myka looked at her confused before she looked back at Caturanga. "Myka Bering"

"Caturanga" he said shaking her hand.

Then, Steve came up next to her "Steve Jinks."

"It's nice to meet you" Caturanga replied, "Now I'm here to speak to Agent Neilson".

"Hes at the warehouse"

"No he's not!" They heard along with a door slamming.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I am Caturanga, I'm here to discuss Miss. Wells job description"

Artie grunted, "Right come with me."

Caturanga followed him out, the whole time Artie was mumbling "just got here, now I have to drive all the way back".

"So... Your staying" Claudia asked.

"Yes" Christina replied.

"Sweet!...come on kid I want you to show me that gun!"

Claudia said motioning for Christina to follow her.

"Gun?" Helena asked surprised.

"I constructed a-"

"Later!" Claudia yelled.

The two were about to walk out the door when the younger agent stopped.

"Are we walking there?" She asked.

"Course not were gunna use the car duh...wait you've ridden in a car right."

"No, actually"

"What!" Pete yelled over hearing the conversation, "you've traveled through time and space and you've never ridden in a car"

"My job is to retrieve artifacts, that's all I'm not to tamper with nor interfere with anything else, besides this is only the third time I've traveled to the future and I have never been in space".

"Are you serious! So you don't know anything about the world!"

"I know plenty about the world Pete... I'm just not familiar with this day and age" Christina said.

Claudia looked over at Pete, after exchanging a knowing glance she looked back over at Christina "We've got a lot to teach you kid" Claudia said "first up car ride!"

"Come on Jinksy!" Pete yelled following the girls out the door.

Myka watched before glancing over at Helena.

"Should I be worried" she asked.

"Nah...maybe a little." Myka replied "so your staying...for good"

"Only if you want me too" Helena said, warily, turing to Myka.

"Come on let's go ask Lenna about your room".

* * *

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Helena laid staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep that wouldn't come. Hearing a knock at her door her head shot up. She walked over to open it.

"Can't sleep" she asked, holding the door open for her daughter.

"Unfortunately , yes... how did you know". Christina asked.

Helena laughed, "I know you have trouble falling asleep in new places, darling"

Christina sighed sitting down on the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"They still terrify me" she whispered, leaning against her mother.

"Who?" Helena asked.

"Those men who...who robbed the house".

"O Christina" Helena said kissing her head "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault..." Christina began "...they used a duplication artifact on me"

"What?" Helena whispered pulling back slightly to look in her daughters eyes.

"Yes, an artifact" she whispered hugging Helena again "they forced me to watch as they killed... I was so frightened" Christina hugged her mother tighter

"Shhh it's ok, love, its ok I'm here I promise i'm never going to let anything happen to you again"

* * *

Everyone sat around table that morning enjoying breakfast, talking about random things.

"Hey, Chris watch how many croissants I can shove in my mouth." Pete said as he started fit them in.

Christina watched shock "Pete!"

"Wha"

"Have you any manners!"

"Pete and manners don't mix " Claudia stated, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Like trying to teach a pig to fly" Steve added.

"We got a ping!" Artie yelled walking in.

"Myka, HG, and Pete Iowa, 20 cats so far have been wandered away from there homes, then dying."

"Cats?" Myka asked.

"Yes now go! go!"

Once they were out of the room he turned to Steve and Claudia.

"You two, Arizona, there's a kid whose suddenly learned how to fly."

"Got Artie-o" Claudia dead walking out Steve behind her.

"And now for you" he said starring at Christina. " Explain to me in you're own words how you're missions are picked".

"I have a list, from which Caturanga usually selects one"

"... Alright fine, go get it and meet me at the warehouse".

"Honest?" she asked surprised he actually agreed.

"I'm going to see how you do these unusual missions only because I trust Mrs. Fredric's judgement." He grunted.

"Yes sir" Christina said running up to her room.

"I'm very proud of you Artie, your doing the right thing" Lenna said, coming in with a new pot of coffee.

"Ill need you to be at the warehouse" he said shutting down.

"Don't worry Artie I will"

"Bagging artifacts with 13 year olds...what is this job coming to."

* * *

_Ok so Im going to make this a series the second story will start up where this one left off._

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
